Various procedures may be performed to repair soft tissue in the body. Generally, it is known to drill a curved path into bone using two cutting ends which meet in the center of the curved path. Then, the soft tissue is secured to the bone with a suture which “wraps around” the soft tissue and bone by passing through the curved tunnel.
This procedure, however, requires at least two incisions and a larger surface area to perform the operation. Each required incision may increase the healing time for the patient. In addition, the use of two cutting ends requires the use of a sizable instrument which reduces the efficiency of the intended repair operation. In particular, a large instrument may be hard to hold and manipulate, making the precise work of soft tissue repair tedious.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an instrument that allows for a less invasive procedure so that the precise work of the soft tissue repair can occur without substantial trauma to the patient. Particularly, it may be desirable to allow a tunnel to be formed substantially percutaneously and through small incisions.